


Private lesson

by Chinchillaplum



Category: Popee the Performer (Anime)
Genre: Desert, Desperation, Dryhumping, Favor, First Time, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Penetrative Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Short One Shot, Wolf Sex, beastiality, blowjob, tricking, try something new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chinchillaplum/pseuds/Chinchillaplum
Summary: A one shot with a plain story.Kedamono is in heat and needs to release, BADLY! He's so desperate that he will take a huge risk trying to get help from his closest friend. With some luck, he won't get killed.
Relationships: Kedamono/Popee (Popee the Performer)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Private lesson

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't posted anything in a long while and I needed a break from my bigger projects to get some inspiration. I'll get back to updating the bigger projects later when I have time sinces work takes up most of my time now. This one was just because I needed some Popee/Kedamono mating. <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy it.

”Only ten more minutes… you can do it…” Kedamono hissed between his teeth as he tried his best to focus on the clubs he was juggling with. The terrible pounding sensation in his body was killing him. His heart was beating so loudly it was echoing in his head and his… well. Let’s just say things were turning blue in his shorts at the moment. He hated mating season to be honest, especially when he never got to relieve himself properly.

For three damn days he had been hard as a rock without getting off. Sure he had masturbated in private but it didn’t really paid off as he hoped. He didn’t really get off right. He climaxed of course but he almost got rock hard again after a short moment and it was bugging him like crazy. He needed help… If only he could… get someone to do it for him it might have a better effect.

The shame showered over him as he was thinking about it. He couldn’t! Better just continue on practicing instead and later just walk it off. He continued juggling the clubs around as he took a few steps backwards. Everything worked pretty well until he felt his rock hard member rub against the fabric on his shorts. It was already too sensitive to send him a chill down his spine and a shock across his body. With a yelp he fell backward, getting all the clubs hitting him on their way down.

Kedamono yelled out in both desperation and anger while rolling around on the ground. He couldn’t take it anymore! He had to do something! He quickly sat up and observed the area around him. Then quickly he crawled up to one of the tents nearby. As he reached the entrance of it he peeked inside, making sure no one was in there. Relieved to find it empty he snuck inside, finding a lonely spot to sit down. He took a deep breath before looking down at his crotch.

As expected it was hard and aching. A little ashamed he slowly let his paw gently slip into his pants, reaching for his penis. He flinched as he felt how sensitive it was. His mask changed into a nervous expression as he stroked his palm over his member. Damn it almost hurt a little as his paw pad was rather knobby. Not to mention how sticky his fur always got after a climax. He tried to ignore it as he leaned his head backwards, trying his best to please himself.

He gently and slowly began jerking himself off, panting heavily at the same time. It went pretty good for a moment until he accidently stroked his claw over the top of his penis. His mask almost immediately changed into a shocked and painful expression before he flew up, biting his jaw shut. As he tried not to scream he began kicking his paws into the ground. “Dammit!! God dammit I can’t take it anymore!”

He shivered and put his paws up on his head, shaking it. He needed help with this if he would ever get any peace. He sadly held down his paws in front of him, observing them quietly. Those weren’t helping him at all. They made things worse. He needed something softer… Like… a human hand. Kedamono flinched at the thought. What the hell was he thinking!? He shook his head again, refusing to think like that.

Yet again the thought returned, biting the back of his mind. If only he could get someone to help him. Perhaps… He blushed as he thought about it. Lining up everyone at the circus as suitable help the winner would obviously be Popee. He was the only one he felt close enough with. They both were close of course and did almost everything together. Well… perhaps not everything but most things. Another warm feeling spread across Kedamono’s cheeks.

He thought about Popee’s cute hands. They were always so soft and pale under those big striped paw gloves. If Popee could help him with a hand job it would be… a free ticket to the grave that is! Kedamono thought about how impossible it was. Like Popee would ever help him with that! But… he was desperate at the moment and if only he could remind Popee about all the things the wolf had done for him than maybe... To be honest he had never really thought of Popee in that way before but lately the striped performer just seemed more and more interesting in the wolf’s eyes. They had a pretty close relationship after all and animal instincts knew few limits.

After a few deep breaths and mental preparation the wolf nodded and stood up. It was worth a try after all. He carefully peeked out the tent again before he hurried outside on the circus area again, looking around for the striped dressed coworker. He soon found Popee stretching nearby the red-painted fence. He was pretty flexible for sure. He had just lifted up his left leg against the fence wall, pressing it up so it looked like he was making a split standing up. Kedamono blushed a bit before he carefully headed towards him, nervously playing with his paws.

“Hey, Popee.” He tried to act as casual as possible even though the pain in his pants was killing him.

Popee turned his head to face him, giving him a smile. “Hi, Keda! Wanna join me for some acrobatic training?”

Kedamono slowly shook his head before he gulped. He had to ask without causing too much confusion or anger. It wasn’t really an easy question or normal. “Umm no thanks… But I kinda need to ask you something.”

“Go ahead.” Popee mumbled as he hissed in pain. He was trying harder to get his leg bend some more. He hadn’t really warmed up which made it harder for him.

“I… I need your help with something.” Kedamono nervously watched as Popee stopped stretching and let down his leg. He stretched his arms instead and turned to face the wolf again.

“Okay, with what?” He put his hands behind his head and tilted it to the side, looking at Kedamono with his wide dark blue eyes. That didn’t help Kedamono at all. It only made him more nervous.

He cleared his throat before taking a deep breath. It was now or never. “I need you to give me a hand...” His throat clogged up before he could finish. That didn’t really come out the way he wanted. Popee on the other hand looked at him for a short while before shrugging.

“Alright then.” The red striped performer said before starting to clap his hands together. “You didn’t really do much to earn an applaud but I guess we all need to hear it sometimes.” He smiled widely.

Kedamono’s mask changed into a blank expression that screamed failure. He sighed before shaking his head in frustration. Better try again as soon as possible. Quick as a band aid! “N-No! I meant- Umm…” The wolf took a deep breath before he took a steady pose and yelled out with a bark. “I need you to give me a HAND JOB!” 

There was at least 5 seconds of silence between them after that. At first Popee just stood there blinking without making a sound. He then flinched in shock and almost yelled out right into Kedamono’s face. “WHAT!?”

Kedamono quickly waved his paws in front of him, taking a few steps back. “I know it sounds weird but I need your help! I-I’m in heat and-“

“Then do it yourself!!” Popee yelled both nervous and angry. His cheeks took a rosy shade though as if he was blushing. He seemed to be just as embarrassed as Kedamono.

The wolf groaned and stared at the young clown with a pleading look on his mask. “I’m begging you, Popee! I can’t do it myself. My paws only hurt me… I- I need something softer to rub against.”

Popee flinched and blushed madly. He stared at Kedamono almost scared now. “Why the hell would I do that?!”

Kedamono now frowned at him. He shivered and blushed madly himself. He was, to be honest, a little surprised that Popee hadn’t exploded in anger or hurt him yet. “Because think about everything I’ve done for you! At least help me out with this dammit! I-I’m not asking you to suck it or anything! J-just touch it until I climax. P-please!?” Kedamono fell down on his knees, now pleading up to Popee.

Popee quickly looked around as if he looked for a way to escape. He then stared down at Kedamono again. The wolf crawled closer to him with his paws together, begging him for help. “S-seriously Keda! Stop it! D-Don’t make me hit you! I got a hammer in my bag!”

“P-please, Popee! Please! I-I need this. If you help me I’ll do whatever trick you want! I can even ask Paula to allow you to ride on her back! Just do it! We don’t have to speak of it ever again afterwards. I need help! I’ve been struggling with the pain for three days! ” Kedamono pleaded as he grabbed Popee’s leg. The young clown wanted to kick him off but then thought for a moment. He had never even thought about ever being in a situation like this before. It felt strange but could he actually gain something out of it? The striped dressed performer took a small moment to think this through. It honestly wasn’t the weirdest thing that could happen to them all out here, stranger things had happened.  
  
Popee thought deeper into the subject and idea. He hadn’t any real dating experience and didn’t know that much about these kinds of things. Honestly, the only one he had even been kissed by was his father and that didn’t count to him! He then shook his head roughly to get that memory out of his head, it was not a pleasant one. However, Kedamono might have a point in that he might gain something out of this, like a favor or something. Now he had to make up his mind. He bit his lip and looked down at Kedamono again. “U-umm… I… I only have to touch it a little? Or did I get that part wrong?”

Kedamono flinched and stared up at him, his mask was showing a hopeful expression. “S-so you’ll do it!?”

Popee shrugged but nodded a little unsure. He agreed that Kedamono had done a lot for him so… He could try. He took another short moment to think it all through before he seemed to have made up his mind. Better get this over with before he changed his mind. “I can try. But if you tell anyone about it I’ll bury you alive!”

Kedamono nodded quickly before Popee reached out his paw to him, helping him up from the ground. They then quickly walked around the fence to hide from the open area. Come to think about it they usually hide behind the fence a lot. Kedamono carefully leaned against the red painted wood and looked up at Popee. Popee stared back at him rather nervously. He quickly looked around one more time before he rubbed the back of his neck, avoiding looking the wolf in the eyes. “S-so umm… What should I do?”

Kedamono blushed a bit before he began pulling down his shorts, showing his hard penis to the pink dressed performer. Popee stared at it for a while without moving. He then tilted his head looking up at wolf again. “Should I… stroke it or something?”

When Kedamono blushed and nodded Popee slowly walked up to him and sat down on his knees. He was blushing as well as he looked at Kedamono’s hard member. He didn’t really do anything at first but soon he took off his paw gloves, putting them aside. His real hands were now exposed. Kedamono couldn’t help but stare. It was rather rare to see Popee without his suit on so any little ‘strip tease’ was enough to make him fascinated.

Popee slowly moved up his right hand towards Kedamonos crotch gently getting a loose grip around his member. The wolf flinched a little and gulped by the feeling. He panted slowly as Popee gently began stroking it. Just as Kedamono had expected it to feel Popee’s hands were soft and cool, just perfect! The performer looked up at him with an unsure expression. “I’m not really that experienced in these kinds of things so… Tell me if I’m doing it right… or wrong.”

Kedamono panted slowly and gulped again. He shivered a little by Popee’s touch. It felt good. “J-just do like you would do it yourself.”

Popee only stared up at him with wide eyes. When he didn’t answer, Kedamono quickly looked down at him and tilted his head. “Umm… because you do masturbate yourself, right?”

Popee blinked slowly before he shrugged a little. “I dunno, I guess. I don’t really want to talk about that right now, Keda.”

Kedamono actually chuckled a little bit. “Why not? Isn’t this a perfect time for it? I mean, you’re jerking me off.” He then quickly regretted saying that when Popee clenched his hand hard around his penis.

He glared at the wolf a little. “I can rip it off too, you know.”

“O-Okay OKAY! Sorry! J-just help me and then we’re done.” The wolf pleaded in pain. Popee frowned a little before he continued stroking Kedamono. Kedamono panted more heavily as Popee stroked a little faster. Soon they had been going on for a while without much changing. Kedamono was nowhere near a climax. Popee then suggested that he could sit down instead. They went with that idea.

Kedamono carefully slide down the fence wall, allowing Popee to remove his shorts. He spread his legs so Popee could get more space to help him. Now Popee was using both of his hands to rub the wolf. It became a little more erotic in Kedamono’s eyes. He leaned back and panted more, enjoying the soft palms rubbing themselves against his penis. But he wanted more. Much more!

After a while of thinking he decided to take a risk. He gently tilted his head and gave Popee a pleading look. “I-I don’t think I can cum from only this… C-could you perhaps… Um… Lick it?”

As expected, Popee glared at him in surprise. He was blushing of course but shook his head quickly. “No way! We agreed only touching here! I’m NOT putting it in my mouth!”

Kedamono suddenly frowned again with a desperate look on his mask. He glared back at Popee and sighed deeply. “Why can’t you just do this for me!? I understand it’s selfish but please! I’m the pathetic one here yes but I just want some help. Please!?”

Popee stared at him for a while before he sighed and nodded. “Fine! I’ll do it… but know this! Only this once! Never ever again! You hear me! And also, keep your voice down! We’re outside!” He hissed sharply. To be honest he wondered why they were even doing this outside! Why not in a tent or something?

Kedamono smiled and nodded in excitement. Popee rolled his eyes and leaned down his head a little. His mouth was now dangerously close to the wolf dick. He could feel the heat from it on his skin! He took a deep breath before he kissed it. Kedamono flinched a little and twitched his leg a little. The performer then gave it a lick, then another one.

Soon he was licking it slowly upwards until he reached the tip. With a slow move he let it slide in between his lips, into his mouth. Kedamono gasped for air as he felt the inside of Popee’s mouth. It was a little cold at first but then got warm in no time! His tongue was so much softer than he had expected! He hummed in pleasure as his penis was now resting itself inside the pink dressed performer’s mouth. It was warm and slippery around his shape. Popee began moving a little slower as he sucked him off. It was a little strange but not as horrible as he had pictured it. Since he was an excellent knife-swallower he didn’t have trouble getting it down his throat. However, the knot never slide in between his lips.

While Popee swallowed down Kedamono’s dick, the wolf tried hard not to yell out in pleasure. He didn’t want the whole circus to hear them after all. Popee panted just as deeply as Kedamono. He shivered as he felt Kedamono’s length getting deeper down. It wasn’t very comfortable so he tried not to overdo the swallowing. Kedamono dragged his claws through the sand and wagged his tail like crazy. He felt so good!

He was soon ready to climax! Finally! The moment he had been waiting for! As Popee sucked a little faster again, Kedamono flinched and arched his back. He panted and gasped for air. Without even warning Popee he sat up and placed his paws on Popee’s head. He grabbed the bunny ears on his hood and pushed him down on his crotch hard. He howled loudly in pleasure as he reached his limit. His dick slid down Popee’s throat roughly, making him muffle a scream as Kedamono’s seed filled his mouth and throat full.

Popee had no other choice than to swallow some of it before he pushed himself away from Kedamono. His throat hurt as the wolf penis slid out from it. Popee gasped for air and coughed like crazy. Some of the semen dripped down his chin and got on his suit. While crawling away from Kedamono a little he coughed up the rest that had gotten into his throat. He then turned to the wolf, his eyes burning with hate. “What the hell, Kedamono! How about a warning!? You almost choked me with your stupid load! Urg! And look! You got it on my suit!”

Kedamono was too relaxed to bother about the performer’s nagging. He leaned against the fence, twitching a little with a drooling expression on his mask. Not to mention the drool dripping from his jaw! For once in days he felt relaxed and satisfied. Oh well… relaxed at least. He flinched a little as Popee clapped his hands in front of him. He growled a little while glaring at the wolf. “I’m talking to you!”

Kedamono sat up better and excused himself a little. “Sorry. I was just-“

“Well sorry is not enough!!” Popee snapped loudly. He growled as he dragged his hand over his suit, trying to remove some of the sticky liquid stuck in the fabric. How annoying! He kept yelling at the wolf, insult after insult showering over the relaxed fur ball. Kedamono however barely listened at all. It was almost like Popee’s voice was far off somewhere else at the moment. The wolf had to focus on the new tough sensation overwhelming. With a flinch his eyes fell down on his crotch again as he noticed the throbbing length between his legs. He was hard again! But why!? He just climaxed!

While worrying about his new problem he completely forgot about the angry performer yelling in front of him. When the wolf didn’t respond it was enough for Popee to dig into his bag after something to use to hurt his assistant. Perhaps that hammer he was talking about before, or a bomb. He growled between his teeth and glared at the wolf. “Alright! You asked for it, you fleabag! I will-“

What happened next shocked Popee enough to skip a heartbeat. Kedamono had noticed the obvious attempt to attack and quickly stood up, tore off the bag from Popee and pushed him down on the ground. The wolf couldn’t help it! He needed more help and in this moment he was NOT afraid of taking what he wanted. It was almost as if a switch had flipped inside him, putting all worry and fear aside, and brought out a beast lusting for pleasure. He roughly grabbed the ears on Popee’s hat and pulled him close to his crotch. His throbbing erection was now rubbing itself against the younger performer’s cheek, which was of course in a strong rosy shade.

The wolf glared down at him, a mask showing pure lust and hunger, while his grip around the pink performer’s hood got tighter. A loud gulp was heard from the younger performer as he felt the hard erection pushing against the corner of his lip. The tip was warm and sticky from a mixture of semen and saliva. While showing off his teeth from his open jaw, Kedamono licked over them with a hungry tongue. He then with a commanding tone Popee had never heard said. “Use your mouth for something better than nagging.” He then without warning shoved his length back in between Popee’s lips and planted it inside his mouth.

A muffled yelp escaped the younger performer as the length of the wolf slide down his throat. It surrounded itself by the warm, wet inside of the performer. Popee could feel the hair stand on his body, his toes curled and the tail on his costume wagged in a quick way. He couldn’t understand but felt strangely… good? A soft growling escaped Kedamono as he pushed deeper into the throat of Popee. The striped dressed performer hummed out his breath as he rested his hands on the wolf’s hips. He was getting the hang of it and it started to feel even better by every minute. He started to like it!

It didn’t take long before the two started to get into a rhythm. Kedamono couldn’t stop as he hadn’t felt this good in days! His length just slide further and deeper into Popee’s throat and the younger performer embraced it with his body warmth. It was soon time for another load. The wolf felt it through his whole body as the movements continued. Popee as well felt a tingling sensation in his lower half. It was spreading all over his torso and thighs. He curled his toes and arched his back while again feeling his throat getting filled. The second finish was gentler than the first.

Kedamono growled again out of relived and pleasure before pulling out of Popee’s throat. A long gasp left the pink hooded head. He was exhausted yet satisfied. The wolf suddenly flinched as if he just realized what he had put Popee through. He looked down and expected an angry face or threatening look but instead he was met with an expression of satisfaction and relaxation. The striped tail attached to the striped costume was wagging gently and a pair of dark blue eyes was happily shining up at the wolf. This was indeed a surprise to him as he was indeed expecting an anger outburst from him but he seemed so… relaxed and excited? This would be a risk but what if this moment could give more than this? The wolf wagged his tail as he was thinking about it. Why not try his luck again since it worked so far?

“Are you alright down there?” Kedamono had suddenly gotten quite cocky after the experience. He sort of deserved it though to everything he was often put through. To his relief and surprise the younger one nodded and dragged his thumb over the corner of his moth, wiping it a little. “Would you like to try something else?”

Popee looked up and rested his eyes on the wolf. “Like what?”

“Oh you know…” The wolf smiled and leaned down to Popee’s level, placing his paw on his shoulder. With a slow and gentle gesture he let his paw slid down the performers shoulder and then up again his back. It stopped by the back of Popee’s neck, gently fiddling with the zipper. “Maybe if you remove your suit we could-“

“HEY!” Popee suddenly snapped and jumped forward, pushing Kedamono against the ground. The cabbit boy frowned angry at him as he pressed Kedamono’s body into the sand by holding a rough grip on his shoulders. He frowned and pouted with his lips. “The suit stays on!”

“Okay, Okay! I’m sorry!” Kedamono chuckled nervously as his heart had just skipped a beat. Perhaps it was a little too far he admitted to demand too much out of the situation. He had indeed just received two blowjobs from Popee which was more than he could ever expect. However, it just felt like stopping here was too soon. The wolf was now analyzing the situation carefully. His tail was still wagging out of excitement despite the fact of being slightly shocked. He was indeed pushed on his back, pressed down in the sand while Popee was sitting on top of him. He knew that Popee was now a little annoyed with him but he also noticed his ticket out of an outburst here! Their crotches were in fact touching thanks to their position! The wolf smirked and with a quick move tilted his hips upwards so his now again hard member could give Popee’s crotch a rub.  
  
As expected a light squeak out of surprise left Popee as he felt a rub between his legs. It weren’t that hard or special at first but enough to send an electric shock through his body. Almost as if it was a light sample of what could be offered if they continued. This caused Popee to simply stared right ahead with wide blue eyes. His breathing was slow but his could both feel and hear his heartbeats allover his body. There was this strange feeling growing between his legs and it was burning like crazy! It almost hurt!

After a short while of taking in the feeling the teenager looked down at the wolf again. As their eyes locked he slowly moved his own body against Kedamono’s so their crotches were grinding against each other. It felt so weird it was wonderful! A weak smile was formed on Popee’s lips as he gently bit the tip of his tongue and kept grinding. He had never felt this so strongly before and he wanted more! This was his first attempt of real dry humping. As for Kedamono, he was smirking so widely behind his mask as he had just hit his jackpot. Popee had gotten another taste of intimacy and he could tell he was already on the hook.

The grinding continued and became much rougher as Popee couldn’t stop. His body was on fire and not only thanks to the hot dessert sun. As he grinded and pressed down rougher against Kedamono he grabbed a hand full of fur while resting his hands on the strong wolf chest. Kedamono panted heavily as his tongue fell out of his mouth and his legs were twitching. For only being a dryhump against cotton fabric it was amazing! If only Popee could remove his suit…

Soon there was a final grind and Popee’s body got tensed up. He squealed gently and let out a long sigh before feeling almost every muscle in his body relax, he felt as if he was made out of marshmallow. While hearing his heart beat loudly and his breathing slow down he almost fell forward onto Kedamono. “That was… new.” He panted while shivering lightly.

The wolf nodded and licked his teeth. “Yes, indeed.” He gave Popee’s body a glance. He was shivering, twitching and with a weak smile on his face. By judging from his crotch he was still in the mood. The wolf was ready to try his luck again. “Oi, Popee? Are you sure you don’t want to try something else?”

“Well… what is it then?” The teenager met the wolf’s eyes with a hidden curiosity behind them.

“Well…” Kedamono sat up a little, leaning against his elbows. He leaned in to face Popee, they close enough to kiss if they wanted to. “How about I’ll give you a private lesson? But in order for it to work out well, the suit needs to come off.”

Popee took a moment to think about it before gently nodding. He was sure that whatever Kedamono had in store for him now, he would like it. He slowly lifted his hands behind his back and grabbed the little handle on his zipper, slowly pulling it down. Kedamono wagged his tail at this victory! He had to admit that even though Popee was adorable he was easy to trick. The teen got help to remove his suit from the front thanks to Kedamono pulling it off. Soon it was off and Popee was left in a tanktop and his underwear.

The sight of it made Kedamono go mad with excitement. This was one step closer to get what he really needed to feel relieved. He looked at every single detail of the teenager’s body. It didn’t take long before they were at it again with the grinding, only this time it went better thanks to the lack of clothing.

This was enough for Kedamono to lose it all again. The throbbing feeling between his legs was back and his breathing became heavier. He needed to get more out of this moment before it ended. He quickly reached his arms around Popee’s waist and roughly turned him around on his stomach. As expected, the teenager became quite surprised about the sudden move but did not seem to resist. The wolf began to pant heavily while making the grip around Popee’s waist tighter, pressing his lower part against him. During the act, Popee was pushed against the red wooded fence with his face and chest first. He placed his hands against it to keep his balance and make his position a little more comfortable. Kedamono was so excited he was out of control now. He began to hump his friend roughly and desperately, resting his chin on Popee’s shoulder. His panting was tickling the blonde teen’s ear and made him shiver. 

With every hump and grind their moans began mixed with each other and the bumping against the fence became more aggressive. Kedamono arched his back while the grip became tighter. Popee’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth while his eyes almost rolled back by the pleasure. The wolf licked his teeth while the dry humping continued, his claws on his feet paws dug into the sand underneath them. He panted into his friend’s ear before giving it a lick. Even though he wasn’t inside Popee yet, the feeling was amazing just by being this close to another. He looked down, observing his rock hard member begin rubbed against Popee’s cute underwear. If only he could enter him!

Kedamono then suddenly felt his whole body burning. He was ready to climax for real! He quickly leaned in to stroke his chin against Popee’s shoulder. Then without warning opened his jaw and chomped roughly down into it. Popee let out a yelp but not in pain. His heart was beating loudly and the sudden pain caused him to shiver in pleasure. His nails dragged over the wooden planks as he slid down with the wolf on top of him. Kedamono’s paw had found its way down between Popee’s legs and pressed itself against the crotch. This helped Popee even more to get into the next level of pleasure. The wolf then gave a final howl before pressing and holding the teen so close he could crush him. He climaxed! He finally climaxed enough to make him satisfied for a long while!

A well-earned shower of relaxation poured itself through the wolf as he still held onto Popee. They both slid down on the ground, panting and shivering together. The teen had got his fair share of a strong orgasm as well. His body was warmer than the sun shining above and his heart was echoing in his head and throat now. He would actually have been scared if the feeling if he hadn’t been so relaxed and oddly satisfied. This had been amazing! It had started so quickly but even though he should have put up a bigger fight he regretted nothing! Popee slowly lifted his hand up to place it on Kedamono’s cheek, gently stroking it. “You truly are a beast, aren’t you?” He smiled gently at the wolf.

Kedamono nodded and nuzzled against the performer’s cheek as well. His tail was still wagging and his body was twitching a little from now and then. “You bet. And this beast won’t be satisfied with just one round… There’s plenty more where that came from.” He wrapped his arms around Popee tighter and pulled him up from the ground. While the wolf was now leaning against the fence, the teen was sitting in his lap and slowly stroked him over the cheek and chin.

Popee smiled widely with a rosy shade on his cheeks. “Then teach me another lesson…”  
  
The wolf smirked and licked his teeth behind the mask. "Oh I will... On your birthday."


End file.
